wind and fire
by foxxstarr2412
Summary: the world has always had 5 guardiens. Now forces are moving and the new guardiens must gather to face this force.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

IN NEW YORK

Lilly Nightingale walked down the streets of New York. Times Square was just coming into view. It was like every other day. The streets were too crowded with people tiring to run down the street knocking into every one so they could get to their died bet jobs. The cabs were fighting with themselves to get costumers and beat out the other cars in the way. The sky had been dark all day and just now you could start to hear the sky rumble. Actually the only thing that could set this day apart from all the others was the wind.

All day Lilly had over heard people saying how unusual the wind was. The wind was stronger then anyone had ever seen it. Even the news stations were saying how weird the wind was and that they have never seen it like this. One weather anchor said that their had never been a wind current like this in New York and that he had no idea why it was happing. But Lilly did.

Lilly know why because she was the one doing it. Ever since she was born Lilly had had the power to control the wind. Today she had awakened with a feeling of danger. That could only mean one thing "they" had found her. Lilly had known that they would eventually find her again she just thought she would have more time. Apparently they had other plans. That's why she had created such a powerful wind current. With the wind this strong they would be thrown off her track for a little longer. "They" she didn't even know who they were all she know was that they wanted her power and her dead. Because being a guardian means protecting the world and having the bad guys want you dead.

IN CHICAGO

Caleb Sparrow sat in a café. He had been waiting for the past half an hour for the Order's leader to show up. The T.V. was on and was showing footage from New York. They were having very strange wind current that no one knew were it had came from. But then again Chicago wasn't having that normal of a day either. It was amazingly hot even more then usually.

But then Caleb knew the reason for that since he could control fire. Being able to control fire also gave him an up on controlling the tempter of the areas around him. He continued to watch the news just as the Leader of the Order walked in. Nick saw that he wasn't pleased, but then he didn't care.

Caleb glanced at the T.V. one more time before someone changed the channel. Two days he thought just two days before he was in New York. Then he would get to meet the true cause of that strange wind current. In two days he would meet the wind guardian. Caleb sat wondering just what would happen when fire meet wind. Well he would find out in just two days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lilly Nightingale walked into the Olive Garden that looked over Times Squire. It was only a little past twelve in the afternoon so it wasn't too crowded yet. Lilly walked over and got a table right by the window so she could look down on the people walking around. Of course their was hardily any one on the street since it started raining. It had only been raining for about twenty minutes now and it was only a lit mist at that. But with the wind going it looked and felt much worst. Lilly couldn't help to think what people would do if they know it was her causing this wind current.

Lilly could tell it had been a slow day so far. A lot of the waitresses were standing around doing nothing with a board look on their faces as a waitress walked up to her."May I take your order?"

"UM, no thanks I'm waiting for someone."

"Okay, is their any thing ales I can do for you?"

"Yeah, could you bring me a coke?"

"Sure I'll bring it right out."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome." with that the waitress walked away into one of the back areas.

Lilly turned her head to look back out the window. When she glanced down she saw him. It was Dr. Dan Fisher the 2nd in conman of the Order. He was a short and fat little man. He was bald, had glasses, and was always by the book. Lilly couldn't stand him. Then again Lilly didn't really like any one in the Order not that wear to found of her or any of the other guardian's for that. Lilly watched as he came up the steps. He was wearing a long back coat with a brown suit on.

Dr. Fisher looked around the restraint. For a man with glasses he sure couldn't see especially since it wasn't crowded. After watching him for about a minute Lilly decided she should get his attention so she raised her hand so he could see her. I feel like I'm in school Lilly thought as she glanced her eyes around to make sure that any of the people that were in their weren't watching. He finally saw her and started walking towards her. When he got to the table he took off his coat and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Why did you have to choose this place?" Asked Dr. Fisher

"Because I like this restraint and there was no way I was stepping any where near of your headquarters."

"I honestly don't under stand why you and the others distrust us so much."

"Let's see is it because every time we do you try to keep us their and try to control us."

"Well do you blame us? You and the other guardian's are to powerful to be left untended."

"Yeah, yeah let's get down to biasness. When is fire going to get here because "they" are back and I get the feeling that something big is on the way and you and I both know it can't be good.

Lilly watched as the color from Dr. Fisher's face drained until he looked pale and sickly. Which meant that the order had no idea that they were moving, and that she had just dropped a bomb shell on them? It also meant that the Order would try even harder to try and get her and the others under their control. Try being the key word her case because Lilly had made up mind a long time a go that hell would freeze over before she would take on order from the Order.

"What do you mean they are moving?" asked Dr. Fisher.

Lilly waited to answer as the waitress had just returned with her coke. "Are yours ready to order now"

"Um, yeah can I have the angel hair pasta with shrimp, and can you being us some of those garlic bread sticks, pleas". The waitress turned to Dr. Fisher "I'll just have the ravioli, and water, thank you". The waitress finished writing down the order. "Okay it will be right out". The waitresses turned and walk away. Lilly watched to make sure that the waitress and that no one else was in ear shot of them.

Lilly lowered her head so that she could talk more softly and still be heard. "What do you think I mean! The big evil, the end of the world kind of moving! Come on they only do one kind off moving!"

Lilly could tell she had pushed the wrong buttons with Dr. Fisher because now the color in his face was returning and it was turning bright red. Which means this was not going to be good for her?

"I know what you mean by moving! Now how long have they been on the move for?"

"For about a week of two at least and that's only here who knows how long they have been moving in other places."

"For at least two weeks and that's only here, and you're only telling us now! Why?"

"Because any other time I had tried to tell one of you, you would say you only listen if I came in under the Order. So excuse me if I don't want to become the Order's lap dog. So maybe you and your little Order should try and work with us instead of trying to control us all the time!"

"Well maybe so, but like I said you are too powerful to be let untended. You

should just give in and come under the Order, all the past guardian's have. Why should you be any different?

"Because we aren't like the others. We are more powerful then the past ones and you know this and you know why I hate the Order so much."

"Lilly we did everything…"

"Don't just stop their, I don't want to talk about that especially with a Order member."

"Okay, but because you…."

"Enough with why we must be tended by the Order. Get this though your head it's not going to happen and never will. So when's fire going to get here because if he doesn't get here soon we are going to be in a shit load of trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"So why do you have to go to New York?"

Caleb Sparrow looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see the leader of the Order standing over him. The leader of the Order or as normal people know him as Edward Noseworth, was an average looking working man. He was middle aged, had graying brown hair, was of average height and weight, and was wearing a black suit that mad him look like he just came from an very important meeting. Though Nick knew he didn't and thought him nuts for wearing that suit out in this weather.

Even though Nick controlled fire and could fluxgate the heat around an area even he thought it was hot out. But then he needed to make it hot out so that he could keep "they" off of his back. As long as it was this hot out around the area "they" couldn't pinpoint him by his power.

Caleb watched as he sat across from him "Because I have to go meet up with wind, and we should also round up the other guardians and bring them to New York as well. We are going to need them."

"Why would I do that? It's bad enough that I'm sending you their. Caleb if you want the Orders help then you have to tell us what is going on. I mean we just can't gather you all up in one place. It would put you all in to much danger. You know that."

Caleb could only smirk at that. Caleb knew for a fact that was a lie. The reason they kept them all separated from one another was because the Order knew that if they were ever together the Order could no longer control them. Not that they had much luck with that right now, but if they were together there would be no hope at all in controlling them. And the Order would do what ever to make sure they didn't lose what control they had over them.

"Yeah, that's the reason. But you know I thought with them moving around New York that wind could use some help that's all."

At that Noseworth eyes grow wide. "What "they" are moving, like big time moving? Are they moving here?"

"Yes, in the bug time moving. If "they" weren't I wouldn't have called you now would I. And yes "they" are moving here but no more then usual, and no where as bad as in New York. So when do I leave, and I think you need to reconsider about not sending in the other guardians."

"Okay, okay. I have you on the first plain that leaves for New York tomorrow morning. I'll have wind there to pick you up at the airport along with my second in command. But I'm sure you and wind can handle "they" with out the others. I mean how long "they" could have been moving for a couple of days."

"Try two weeks or more. And when I say "they" are moving I mean in the we are all screwed kind of moving"

Noseworth looked at Caleb with complete shock on his face. "What do you mean two weeks or more in that kind of movement, and why are you just telling me this now."

"We both know why I don't come to see you and your little Order. So…"

"Caleb I think we need to get pass that. We didn't know he…"

"Stop, just stop their. How about I don't and how about you never bring that up or him up again. And fines don't send the others in and let's just hope Me and wind can handle them, and your second in command have better not be their of will get back on the plain and leave."

"Fine, he wont be their, and I will look into getting the other guardians their. But I will not promise any thing"

"Fine, that's just great. So in other words their will only be me and wind. Let's hope we are enough to stop them and not die in the process. This is going to be great, just great."

"Well with that attitude can you blame me? I mean I don't know why you hate us so much."

"Well it could be the fact that you try to control us, or what happened to us because of all of you."

"You have to understand that you and the other are the strongest guardians their have been since the first ever guardians. You and the others have to be looked over."

"That does not make up for what happened to us because of the order. Or that you and the Order see us as weapons to be used when you see fit. So will please just give me my plane ticket, so I can leave."

Noseworth want into his pocket in his suit jacket and pulled out a plane ticket. "Here it is."

"Thanks." With that Caleb took his plane ticket and left the café.


End file.
